Systems of geographical location or geolocation of at least one radio signal transmitter located on the Earth's surface using a set of satellites equipped with GPS (acronym for “Global Positioning System” by satellite) receivers are known. The AIS “Automatic Identification System” program and the ORBCOM system can be cited as examples.
Such systems of geographical location of radio signal transmitters located on the Earth's surface are frequently dependent on an external system, the GPS system. Thus, in case of failure of the GPS system, or inaccuracies, or refusal to share data by their owner, such a system of geographical location, which depends on it, would then be inoperative or of greatly increased inaccuracy.
Such systems are limited in accuracy of location when the spatial segment of the system is limited to a single satellite since the antenna-base formed does not generally exceed about ten meters.
Such systems are limited in detection and tracking ability when the system is distributed over several satellites because of the difficulty in synchronizing and exchanging data between satellites. Location is performed a posteriori, on the ground.